


Phil and Stephanie Wenneck in HO3

by delorita



Category: The Hangover (Movies)
Genre: Bradley Cooper Character, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Rare Characters, Rare Fandoms, Rare Pairings, Wallpaper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-12
Updated: 2013-10-12
Packaged: 2017-12-29 04:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1000782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/delorita/pseuds/delorita





	Phil and Stephanie Wenneck in HO3

One of the few hetero couples I can actually see. I want to be her. [](http://ic.pics.livejournal.com/delorita/11219477/384562/384562_original.jpg)


End file.
